<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bonneville and a Bottle of Bourbon by Rhubarb-stew (mosvalsky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534988">A Bonneville and a Bottle of Bourbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/Rhubarb-stew'>Rhubarb-stew (mosvalsky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, M/M, Motorcycles, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/Rhubarb-stew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie drinks too much at Jade of the Orient and Richie offers to give him a ride back. Eddie doesn't realize that Richie didn't drive there- he rode his motorcycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bonneville and a Bottle of Bourbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I edited the scene at Jade of the Orient to suit my interests, and by edited I mean I completely changed it to take out anything unpleasant because I didn't feel like writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would have been an understatement to say that Eddie was nervous about walking into Jade of the Orient. He had only just remembered that his best friends and hometown had existed. All of it hit him so violently when Mike had called. Literally, considering the car crash. But walking into the restaurant was too real for him. So, he did what he usually did. He started talking rapidly about his allergies and overthinking about unimportant things to avoid thinking about the real important stuff.</p><p>But, when he saw Mike and Bill, everything fell apart. His childhood in Derry fell rapidly into frame.</p><p>“Holy shit,” was all he could manage, unable to think anything else as he stared at the two men from his past.</p><p>“Eddie,” Bill grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. Eddie suddenly had a million things flying into his head of things to ask Bill and Mike.</p><p>And then the noise of a gong and Richie Tozier’s distinct voice rang out behind them. Eddie turned, his mind suddenly blank again. He saw Ben, Bev, and Richie standing there and his heart stopped.</p><p>Richie Tozier, his best friend, was standing in front of him, and up until now he had completely forgotten about him. He looked basically how he would have imagined him to look as a middle aged man. He was disheveled looking, as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep in days. His hair was a mess and sticking up in odd angles. His thick black glasses were slightly askew on his face. He wore an ugly yellow-ochre button up shirt and a black leather jacket. For some reason, there was something so endearing about his appearance that he felt a little more at ease just looking at him.</p><p>Eddie said unthinkingly, “ha, look at these guys.” He was trying to diffuse the nervous tension he was suddenly feeling, but he could see he failed as Mike turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. Eddie’s skin suddenly felt very hot.</p><p>They settled into seats at the table and began making conversation about where their lives had gone since leaving Derry. They were all avoiding the elephant in the room, but Eddie and everyone else seemed very eager to ignore talking about it for as long as possible.</p><p>Richie ordered shots for everyone. They toasted and Eddie grinned widely as he took his. He glanced at Richie, who decided to take his shot using only his mouth. He tried to hold back a quirk of the eyebrows. It just took him back to when they were fourteen and sharing a bottle of vodka that Richie had stolen from his parents’ liquor cabinet. Eddie had been opposed to the idea of underage drinking, but Richie had made some comment about how he didn’t expect that Eddie would have the balls to drink anyway, and Eddie of course grabbed the bottle from Richie’s hands and took a large swig. Richie had grinned at him as he immediately sputtered, grimacing as if his mouth was burning. So the night went on, the two of them slowly emptying the bottle, grimacing every time they drank. At one point though, Richie had gone into the kitchen and found a shot glass. “So I heard about this thing that people do at parties and I really wanna try it. It’s called a blowjob shot.” Richie’s eyebrows waggled at him and Eddie looked away, embarrassed. “You’re so weird, dude,” Eddie said, feeling his face warming as he tried not to think about the words Richie and blowjob together.</p><p>Seeing Richie do the same thing so many years later brought a stupid grin to his face. He was still his Richie.</p><p>The night went on, making dumb jokes at each other’s expense. Eddie was already starting to feel a buzz from the first drink when they decided to get another round. Eddie ordered a twelve dollar glass of white wine and Richie roasted him for it, which Eddie had expected. “Whatever, dickhead,” He said back, “at least I still have a solid hairline.”</p><p>There was a pause as everyone looked from Eddie to Richie before they all burst out laughing. Richie glared at him before snorting with laughter. “Fuckin brutal, eds.”</p><p>Eddie could feel his muscles relax as the wine started to kick in. It was like they were all kids again, joking and laughing, and having pissing contests. He and Richie never seemed to resist a good pissing contest, and tonight was no exception. At one point, Richie had made the implication that Eddie wouldn’t be able to lift something, and Eddie had immediately responded “you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Richie shot back, his eyes inviting competition.</p><p>“Yeah. I bet you couldn’t lift shit. I mean, you look like all you eat is pizza rolls.”</p><p>“Hey, let’s leave pizza rolls out of this. But I fuckin bet I could still beat you at arm wrestling”</p><p>Everyone else rolled their eyes. Mike had his head in his hands, as if saying “not this again.”</p><p>“You’re on, dickwad.” Eddie felt a surge of excitement as Richie slid from his chair into the empty chair they were saving for Stan. Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes as he placed his arm on the table and held out his open palm. Richie took it eagerly, grinning wildly at him. “Okay, 3…2…1” Eddie felt the unexpected strength behind Richie’s grasp and sucked in air. He pressed his lips together tightly as he tried to match his strength. Richie’s arm was already pulling Eddie’s towards the table, and Eddie was determined not to let him win so easily. He changed tactics.</p><p>“Let’s take our shirts off and kiss,” Eddie said suddenly, his voice rough and aggressive. It was the first thing he could think of to throw Richie off, but if anything, Richie just laughed and threw Eddie’s hand onto the table.</p><p>“Nice try, Eddie,” Richie said, patting him on the back. It seemed like his hand lingered there, rubbing against his back muscles, but Eddie wrote the thought off as him having had too much to drink to interpret it properly.</p><p>Overall, they were having a great time, until the fortune cookies came. The feeling of fear, that deep inescapable dread came rushing back, and they all remembered morosely why they were there.</p><p>The group hallucinations had them all shaken, and they all rushed to get out of the restaurant, despite knowing that there was nowhere in Derry that could actually be safe.</p><p>As they were heading out, Eddie tripped and Richie, who was walking right behind him, sped up to catch his arm, balancing him. “You okay to drive, Eds?” Richie asked, concerned.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Yeah,” Eddie responded, laughing awkwardly, “no I don’t think I am.”</p><p>“I can give you a ride if you want, no worries.”</p><p>“Really?” Eddie asked, looking up at him, somewhat embarrassed that he was the only one who had gotten too drunk to drive.</p><p>“Yeah. I only ask payment in the form of getting to make fun of you for getting shitfaced off two drinks.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Eddie conceded.</p><p>“I mean, really dude. Two drinks?”</p><p>“I don’t drink that much,” Eddie said, shrugging, “and I’m kinda small.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Richie grinned, “you sure are. Cute and small as ever, Eddie Spaghetti.”</p><p>Eddie glared at him and fumed silently.</p><p>Richie called out to the group as they got to the parking lot, “I’m gonna take Eds back, so we’ll see you guys at the town house”</p><p>They all waved and called out their goodbyes as they scattered to their different cars.</p><p>Eddie followed as Richie led him through the parking lot, “So what rental did you get?”</p><p>“Oh, I actually rode here.”</p><p>Eddie tried doing the math in his head, “you rode here? Like…on a bicycle? Do you live like really close?”</p><p>Richie just laughed as he walked up to his bike. It was sleek and black, and the word “triumph” was written on the gas tank. Richie knelt down and undid the buckles of one of the leather saddle bags and pulled out a bucket style helmet and put it onto the seat.</p><p>Eddie watched in awe. Richie grinned at him mischievously as he rose to his feet and walked to the other side of the bike, bending over again to fiddle with something. He rose back up with a full-face helmet and said “catch,” tossing it to Eddie.</p><p>Eddie caught it and looked at it in disbelief. “Uh….no. No fuckin way,” He said, trying to keep his voice calm as panic rose in his throat.<br/>
“C’mon, dude. It’ll be fun!” Richie reached for the bucket helmet and fastened it on, adjusting the strap.</p><p>“Okay, first of all. Do you even know the statistics of motorcycle fatalities? They’re exponentially higher than any other form of transportation. And even if you don’t die, there’s still road rash, and all the shit that’s in the road will make an infection incredibly likely, and that big of an infected wound is just asking for death, dude. And on top of that-“</p><p>Eddie continued as Richie fished in his jacket pocket for his key. He turned the engine over. It roared alive into a loud but steady sound. He then walked over to Eddie, who was still on the other side of the bike. He put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and gave him a solid shake, breaking him out of his speech on motorcycle safety. “Eds, we’re in Derry to fight an evil murderous clown. I think you can afford this risk.”</p><p>Eddie looked up with a far off gaze, considering it.</p><p>“Besides, Eds,” he gave Eddie a punch in the shoulder, “it’s fun.”</p><p>Eddie sighed and looked up at him. “If I die, it’s a hundred percent your fault.”</p><p>“Deal,” Richie said. He took the helmet from Eddie’s hands and shoved it onto Eddie’s head. He moved in closer, only a few inches apart, and did the chinstrap for him, carefully pulling the fabric through and adjusting it. He stepped back and gave the helmet a solid slap. Eddie winced, despite not really feeling it.</p><p>He reached up to feel the helmet on his head, unable to believe he was actually doing this. “How do I look?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Like a bunny wearing a spiked collar.” Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>Eddie watched as Richie walked to the left side of the bike and confidently threw a leg over. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t help but admit to himself that the image of Richie on a motorcycle was pretty sexy. Just really objectively sexy. Richie was looking at him expectantly, and Eddie felt his throat tense up.</p><p>“Come on, this side,” Richie said, gesturing to the left side of the bike. Eddie nodded, trying to shake off the anxiety that had suddenly worked his way into him.</p><p>Eddie walked around to Richie’s side and looked calculatingly at the motorcycle. Richie righted the bike and kicked up the kick stand in one smooth motion, his feet planting solidly on either side. “so you can steady your hand on my shoulder and just swing a leg over. Eddie obeyed wordlessly. The leather of Richie’s jacket squeaked as his hand pressed firmly into it. Eddie swung a leg over. The bike give a slight bounce as he sat down and adjusted himself. He felt suddenly embarrassed as he realized that in adjusting himself, he had definitely just rubbed his crotch against Richie’s ass. But he tried not to think about it. Richie didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Alright, now put your feet on the foot pegs, and you’re gonna wanna hold on tight,” Richie said. Eddie looked around the bike and found the pegs sticking out and settled his feet onto them, then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Richie’s middle. Eddie felt like he was burning up as he pressed against him. It was so intimate, but it was one of those cases where it was completely acceptable to be this close, and Eddie was beginning to enjoy it, despite his fear threatening to overtake him.</p><p>Richie pulled in the clutch and tapped down on the foot shifter. Eddie closed his eyes as he felt the bike begin to move.</p><p>Richie sped out of the parking lot and Eddie resisted the urge to scream. He paused before he turned onto the street and looked back at Eddie, “You okay?” His voice was serious and gentle. Eddie nodded. “Oh yeah,” Richie added, “you also wanna lean into the turns with me. Seriously. If you fucking fight me and try leaning the other way, we will fall.” Eddie stared at him through the helmet, beginning to seriously regret his decision. But before Eddie could say anything, Richie was pulling into the street.</p><p>Eddie was holding his breath as Richie gained speed. He had never experienced anything like this before. He looked down at the black pavement and marveled at how it disappeared beneath them. He allowed himself to enjoy the way the wind was hitting him, causing his loose jacket to ripple. It really felt like they weren’t even touching the ground. He was holding tightly onto Richie, and it felt exactly like they were flying. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he leaned more into Richie and tightened his grip on him. Richie’s body shook in his arms and Eddie assumed he was laughing. Eddie let out a laugh himself, releasing the tension he was holding and just appreciating the ridiculousness and strangeness of this situation.</p><p>Eddie was surprised and incredibly thankful that Richie hadn’t gone out of the way to pull some dumb shit just to scare him. It seemed like something he would do, because he had a pathological need for attention, but he was being really understanding with Eddie and going the speed limit. He slowed for a stop light, stopping gradually and sensibly, which Eddie felt great relief at. Richie turned his head to look at him. His eyes were full and happy and he was looking directly at Eddie’s eyes with a lopsided grin. “How are you holding up?” He shouted over the roaring of the engine.</p><p>Eddie hesitated, not sure whether to scream at him that he was an idiot for dragging him onto this death trap, or to scream that he had never felt this exhilarated in thirty years and was having the time of his life. He settled looking away, unable to keep a grin off his face. Richie reached back to pat Eddie’s thigh. Eddie felt himself blushing, now acutely aware of the fact that he was basically straddling the man.</p><p>It was a short trip to the town house, and Eddie was somewhat disappointed as they arrived. Despite the statistics that Eddie could quote back and forth, his mind was screaming for Richie just to drive off with them onto the highway and never turn back.</p><p>Eddie had lived for so many years without any type of exhilaration. He was married to a woman whose love he couldn’t help but admit was unenthusiastic at best, and he spent so much time repeating his mother’s words about him being fragile and delicate that he never actually did anything like this. He hadn’t felt the rush he felt just then in thirty years.</p><p>Richie pulled into the driveway and clicked the engine off with a flick of his thumb. He kicked out the kickstand and let the bike lean onto it. “We made it,” He said, fingering his chinstrap as he looked back at Eddie.</p><p>Eddie looked back wordlessly, unable to move. Richie laughed, “dude are you in shock? You’re okay.” His hand returned to his thigh and gave him another tap. “C’mon, time to get off.”</p><p>“yeah,” Eddie said quickly, bracing himself on Richie’s shoulder and swinging his leg around. He was awkward about it and managed to kick Richie in the process. “Shit, sorry,” he said, putting a placating hand briefly on his back.</p><p>Richie just laughed.</p><p>“oh man,” Eddie said as he stood. He felt a little like jelly. He braced his hands on his thighs as he leaned forward, worried for a minute he might vomit. But he was fine, and he stood back up, reaching to undo the chin strap. He fumbled with it and got frustrated. “Fuck, how do you-?”</p><p>Richie hung his helmet by the strap on his right handlebar, then angled the handlebars towards the left side as he got off the bike, everything coming off as a single motion. “here, don’t worry I got it,” he said as he pulled Eddie towards him and angled his head towards Eddie’s neck, trying to get a look at the chinstrap. He undid it quickly and let Eddie yank the helmet off. Richie grinned and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“So how was it?” Richie asked.</p><p>Eddie let out the breath he seemed to be holding in. “Jesus Christ,” was all he managed to say.</p><p>“That good, huh?” Richie laughed. “You made it though. That was brave.” The sincerity of his voice cut Eddie’s core just a bit.</p><p>He took the helmet from Eddie and set it haphazardly onto the seat. He threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and led him into the townhouse.</p><p>When they opened the door, they saw Bev leaning on the stair rail talking to Bill and Mike. They turned to the two men who had entered. “Rich, was that a Harley I heard?” Bev said. Her voice sounded impressed and Richie grinned. “It’s a Triumph. It’s a uh…” Richie paused thinking about it, “2007 Bonneville.”</p><p>“Damn, when did you get so cool?” Mike asked a little too sarcastically.</p><p>“I mean….” Richie started, but Bev cut him off before he could finish.</p><p>“Wait, you gave Eddie a ride on that?” She asked, shocked.</p><p>Embarrassment rose in Eddie once more. He looked away until Richie punched him in the shoulder. “Yep! He loved it.” Eddie stayed quiet as he rubbed at his shoulder.</p><p>The conversation devolved into a bunch of statements of “I don’t believe it” and “Eddie? Psh.” Richie defended him, telling the group how brave Eddie had been, and Eddie felt flushed. He didn’t say anything on his or Richie’s behalf and just walked past them up the stairs to his room. “Oh come on, we’re kidding!” Bill shouted, but Eddie was already too far away to care. Richie laughed, but followed after him. “I think I’m gonna head to bed, too. See you in the morning guys!”</p><p>He heard the three of them still talking amongst themselves as he shut himself in his room. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the bed. He then reached onto the floor to unzip the weekend bag he had brought with him and left in the town house before coming to the Chinese restaurant. He dug through it, and with a satisfied grin, he pulled out a bottle of Buffalo Trace. He opened his door again as quietly as possible and headed into the hallway towards Eddie’s door. He knocked carefully, trying not to be too loud. “Eds,” He hissed through the door, “open up.”</p><p>“What is it Richie?” Eddie said, his voice sounding tired and worn as he opened the door a crack, eyeing him carefully. Richie wondered if Eddie had already tried falling asleep, but he ignored the thought and pushed through the door. Eddie didn’t fight him and closed the door behind him. “What’s up?” He asked, eyeing the amber bottle in Richie’s hand.</p><p>Richie grinned. “I brought you a present. A reward, if you will, for surviving the ride with me.”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, “We have a long day tomorrow”</p><p>“Oh come on, I haven’t seen you in how many years? And I know you haven’t gotten truly shitfaced since.”</p><p>Eddie couldn’t argue with that. He gestured for Richie to make himself at home in the room. It wasn’t well furnished. There was a desk with a chair and a twin sized bed with a wooden frame against two walls, with a nightstand with a dusty brass lamp on top. Richie took the seat at the desk, sitting on it backwards to face Eddie. Eddie sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over with his knees apart and his head low. He reached for the bottle Richie was holding, and Richie handed it over. Eddie inspected the label. “So you’re a bourbon guy now huh?” He said, not really meaning anything by it.</p><p>“yeah, I guess,” Richie answered. The air was suddenly thick with tension. He tried to break it with a joke, saying “not everyone can just imbibe white wine like a soccer mom”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny,” Eddie said, making a face. He unscrewed the top and took a sniff of the bottle’s contents. He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“God don’t be such a puss,” Richie said, looking at him with gleaming eyes. He crossed his hands over the top of the chair and rested his chin on them.</p><p>“Shut up, Richie,” Eddie said before inverting the bottle and taking a strong gulp of the bourbon. He cringed and shook his head, trying desperately to get the taste out of his mouth.</p><p>Richie was staring at him and Eddie couldn’t help but meet his gaze. “What the fuck are you looking at?” He spat, handing the bottle back to him.</p><p>“Nothing, its just uh…” Richie lowered his gaze as he took the bottle and took a swig. He was pretty used to drinking straight liquor at this point, so he kept a neutral face as he drank.</p><p>“it’s just what?” Eddie asked, his voice lowering and cracking with weakness.</p><p>Richie took a minute and stared at the Buffalo Trace label before answering, “It’s just like that first time, y’know?”</p><p>Eddie knew exactly what he meant. “The time I was so confident about proving I wasn’t too much of a pussy to drink vodka that I nearly vomited after my first drink”</p><p>“Yeah,” Richie smiled, lifting his gaze to Eddie again. “And then vomiting for real because the two of us drank half a bottle of vodka each.”</p><p>“Oh God,” Eddie sighed, “that was awful. Why the fuck would we do that?”</p><p>“We were just dumbass kids,” Richie said</p><p>“Yeah. Not much has really changed though, has it?”</p><p>“I mean, I know I’m a lot cooler than I was back then. I drink bourbon now, wear leather jackets, and ride a motorcycle. That’s like, definitely a level up.”</p><p>Eddie snorted. “Yeah, you’re super cool Richie. The coolest.”</p><p>“I know you’re being sarcastic but I’m choosing to ignore that and pretending that you meant it.” He took another swig of bourbon before handing the bottle back to Eddie. Eddie took it and immediately downed a shot’s worth. He tried really hard not to make a face as the liquid burned down his throat.</p><p>Eddie felt the warmth of it in his chest and began to feel a little more at ease. “Damn, it’s been a long time since I’ve really drunk anything.”</p><p>“Just wine coolers?”</p><p>Eddie laughed, “I feel like you’re just trying to be funny, but that’s accurate. It’s all Myra drinks. And even then, she rarely lets me have any.” He screwed up his face and said in a high pitched mocking voice, “you shouldn’t drink too much with your conditions, Eddie.”</p><p>“Wow,” Richie said, looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Ah, sorry. It’s just been lot over the years.”</p><p>“I gotta admit, you don’t sound super happy,” Richie said sadly, taking the bottle back and taking another swig.</p><p>Eddie sighed. He felt the emotions he had been hiding for so many years bubble up to the surface, and he was trying desperately to keep them in check. “I’m not particularly unhappy. I’m just…” He scrubbed a hand over his face, “I don’t know, it’s like I don’t have any passion.” He regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth. He didn’t mean to just start complaining to Richie about all of his problems. “Anyway, how are you doing? Why the motorcycle, anyway”</p><p>Richie took a second to process everything he had said, and stammered, saying “yeah, uh. Yeah, the uh motorcycle. I don’t know, man. I feel like it helps block out the thoughts. Like, all this shit that I had forgotten about? It was always in my head, and I think I was fighting it constantly. I grind my teeth every night and I probably have an alcohol problem…” he looked down at the bottle of bourbon in his hand, which was now missing a quarter of the liquid. He shrugged and took another drink anyway before passing it back to Eddie.</p><p>“So you didn’t just get it because you look good in a leather jacket,” Eddie joked, trying to lighten the mood. He took another drink, wiping his mouth and then reaching over to set the bottle on the nightstand. His shirt lifted up slightly as he leaned, revealing a trail of hair leading into his jeans.</p><p>Richie’s eyes unconsciously followed the bare skin. “You think I look good in a leather jacket?”</p><p>Eddie shrugged, suddenly feeling very hot. He looked down and remembered he still hadn’t taken off his own jacket, and began to take it off. He threw it onto the suitcase he had in the corner of the room as he stumbled over his words, “I mean, yeah. You uh, you look good, dude.”</p><p>Richie looked at him in disbelief. “I’m a slob of a comedian who has a receding hairline and giant glasses.”</p><p>“yeah, but you’ve always been like that,” Eddie said, smiling at him. That warmth and familiarity had returned, and he was beginning to feel like this was either the worst idea or the best idea. Definitely nothing in between. “I don’t know, I’ve always liked the way you looked.” Eddie was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth, but his limbs had all relaxed from the bourbon, and his brain no longer seemed to be working properly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Richie hummed, resting his cheek on his hands and looking at Eddie sideways.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie said. He pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and adjusted himself, propping his arm on the pillow and resting his head in his hand. “I mean, plus you’re pretty famous. I imagine you score with loads of women.”</p><p>Richie looked away, smiling awkwardly, “Ha, no. No I don’t”</p><p>“No?” Eddie was taken aback, “What’s the deal?” He didn’t really mean it to come across too prying, but he felt bad when saw Richie’s face. He looked so downtrodden at his words. “I didn’t mean-“ Eddie started, but Richie cut him off.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Its just, y’know, I’m not into women.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eddie said, relieved that he hadn’t actually upset him. But then the words hit him. “Ohhh. So you’re…”</p><p>“Gay, yeah.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Shit, Eds, please don’t fuckin freak out on me.”</p><p>“No,” Eddie replied, “I’m not gonna freak out on you. I’m just surprised.”</p><p>Richie laughed, “How could you be? I feel like I couldn’t be more obvious about it.”</p><p>Eddie thought about it for a minute, going through their entire lifetime together in his mind. It did explain all the over the top sexual innuendoes. In one way, it surprised him. But in another, it just made everything fall into place. Somehow, he felt reassured by Richie’s admission. Because if Richie was gay, then maybe it was okay that Eddie was so attracted to him.</p><p>Eddie noticed that Richie was now sitting half in the chair, with one hand braced on the back of it and his head leaning in his hand, and one foot pulled up, resting on the seat. “There’s no way that’s comfortable,” Eddie said, apparently knocking Richie out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Huh?” Richie said, looking around.</p><p>“The way you’re sitting, dumbass,” Eddie said, gesturing with both hands towards the chair.</p><p>“Oh,” Richie said. He looked down at his legs as if he didn’t even realize he was sitting like that.</p><p>Eddie scooted over on the bed, towards the top of it, dragging the pillow so he could keep the same position. “You can sit on the bed, dude. I’m getting back pain just looking at you.”</p><p>“God, you’re such an old man,” Richie said, but moved towards the bed anyway. He sat on the edge, looking awkward and not really knowing what to do with his hands.</p><p>Eddie laughed and tried to pull him fully onto the bed. Richie fought him off, slapping playfully at his hands and refusing to move. At one point, Richie gave up and Eddie managed to drag him backwards, positioning him so he was basically laying with his head in his lap.</p><p>“Oh, hi!” Richie said as he stared up at him under his glasses.</p><p>“Hi,” Eddie breathed. He felt so at ease in that moment. Richie felt heavy on top of him, and Eddie could feel him breathing quicker than usual. He had his eyes closed and his face was flushed. He looked so sweet and breathtakingly beautiful. Eddie didn’t understand what he was feeling in that moment, but he just felt this intense need to be as close as possible to him. He ran a tentative hand through his dark curly hair, and he felt Richie sigh. His lips pressed into a tender smile.</p><p>Eddie barely realized what he was doing as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Richie’s. Richie froze for a second before completely melting into him. Eddie felt like his whole body was on fire as he moved his lips against Richie’s. He pressed his tongue tentatively against Richie’s lips, and Richie responded quickly, deepening the kiss and moaning against him.</p><p>“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie panted, gasping for air.</p><p>Richie used the opportunity to lift himself up and push Eddie backwards onto the bed. He pinned his arms above his head and looked at him with appreciation before going in for another kiss. Eddie tried moving a hand to Richie’s head, but Richie pushed the arm back down with solid pressure. Eddie felt his cock twitch at the show of strength.</p><p>Richie lowered a hand from Eddie’s pinned wrists and moved it down, caressing Eddie’s face, pulling him into a tender kiss. He brushed his cheek with his thumb as their mouths moved against each other. He then moved the hand into Eddie’s hair. He pulled his head back with a soft jerk, coaxing a rough moan out of Eddie’s throat. He kissed down the exposed throat and couldn’t resist sucking and biting at it.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Eddie mumbled, completely lost. He hadn’t been so turned on in his whole life, and his brain was shut off completely.<br/>
Richie pulled back and looked at Eddie. He released Eddie’s hands and brought both of his hands to cup his jaw. “Are you okay with this?”</p><p>Eddie was having trouble thinking anything, let alone forming words. “Fuck, yes,” He said, tangling his hand in the fabric of Richie’s shirt and pulling him back towards him. He pressed his lips aggressively against Richie’s. He could already feel them bruising. “Richie,” He said breathlessly between kisses, “I-“ “need you”</p><p>“Shhh…” Richie said, pressing him into the bed with a firm hand on his chest. He kissed down his throat and nibbled at the point where the skin of his neck disappeared into his collar. He spread his hands against his chest, moving them down to his waist and sliding them under his shirt.</p><p>The heat of Richie’s hands on his bare skin was almost too much to handle. His cock was now pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. Eddie pushed Richie back and put his arms over his head to pull his shirt off. Richie took a minute to just admire him. He ran his hands carefully over his front, leading from his chest onto his bare shoulders. He placed a few soft kisses along one freckled shoulder and kissed up his neck. Eddie used the opportunity to tug at the hem of Richie’s shirt, pulling it up. Richie leaned back, sitting on his haunches, and lifted his arms to help Eddie as he pulled the shirt off, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. He pressed his palms flat to Richie’s chest, hesitantly feeling the bare skin and admiring the soft chest hair. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then to his chest, and then to his stomach. He slowly moved downward until he got to the top of his jeans and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin there before looking up at Richie with wide, begging eyes. “Can I?” He asked softly, pressing another kiss there and bringing his hands to rub Richie’s thighs.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Eds,” Richie said, looking like he was about to explode, “Yes”</p><p>Eddie grinned and slid his hands up his thighs until he got to the clasp and zipper of his jeans. He undid them and palmed at Richie’s cock through the cloth of his boxers</p><p>Richie couldn’t stand it and freed himself and Eddie took him eagerly in his hand. Eddie mentally marveled at its size. He thought briefly about how it would feel to have him all the way inside him, and how he would be completely stretched out and absolutely destroyed. He stroked slowly with his hand as he lapped his tongue at the tip of it.</p><p>“Eds, you don’t have to-“ Richie said, looking down tenderly at Eddie.</p><p>Eddie looked up at him as he took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s cheek, stroking it as Eddie’s head began to bob up and down. At one point, Eddie came up for air, licking at the side of his cock and sucking at the tip. He moved one hand to steady himself on Richie’s thigh and used the other hand to pump Richie in tandem with his mouth.</p><p>Richie began to pant and moan, unable to keep quiet. He shoved his hand in Eddie’s hair and grabbed a handful, trying to keep from thrusting into Eddie’s mouth.</p><p>Eddie began to move quicker. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth and onto Richie’s cock and his own hand. He thought in the back of his mind that in any other situation, it would be too gross to even consider this. But it was Richie, and he just felt so good that he didn’t want to stop.</p><p>Eddie looked up at Richie to see that he had a hand over his mouth as if he was trying to stop from making noise, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, as if he were in pain.</p><p>Eddie’s mouth came off his cock, sucking at the tip and mumbling “It’s okay, Richie.”</p><p>He took the whole length in his mouth and sputtered, nearly choking. His eyes began to water.</p><p>“Eddie,” Richie said, moving the hand from his hair back onto his jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>The sight of Eddie looking up at him, his eyes wide and glistening as his mouth was full of him was too much for Richie to handle and he came hard into his mouth. “Fuck,” he said as the shocks ran through him.</p><p>He looked at Eddie, who had pulled back and was wiping his mouth with a look of disgust. “Ugh, gross.”</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Richie said, his apology coming out quick and very sincere, “I should have warned you.”</p><p>Eddie grimaced, “Ugh, it’s fine.”</p><p>Richie cocked his head, looking at him, “did you-“</p><p>“Did I what?”</p><p>“Did you actually swallow, Eds?”</p><p>Eddie blushed furiously and pushed Richie back, causing him to lose his balance. He fell back and grabbed Eddie’s arm, pulling him down on top of him. He framed Eddie’s head with his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.</p><p>Eddie pulled back panting, saying “Dude, I was just….that’s disgusting”</p><p>Richie grinned as they kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other.</p><p>Eddie eventually fell onto Richie’s chest. He rested there, listening to his heartbeat and tracing at his chest unconsciously with his fingers. Richie hummed happily.</p><p>After about ten minutes, as Richie was about to offer to return the favor, he noticed that Eddie’s breathing had slowed and his body felt very limp on top of his. “Eds?” He whispered, poking at him with a finger. Eddie said nothing.</p><p>Richie kissed his cheek and just held him in his arms. He was happier and more satisfied than he had been in all his life. He figured that things might be different in the morning, but for now, they were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Eddie the first time he drinks with Richie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehjS3BWe1-8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>